


Full Of It

by NorthwesternInsanity



Category: Blue Oyster Cult, Music RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pranks, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthwesternInsanity/pseuds/NorthwesternInsanity
Summary: Eric knows that Albert didsomethingwhen he finds Joe chasing him around the hotel. He just doesn't knowwhat.





	Full Of It

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a contribution to Ficmas 2018 on Rockfic as a prompt fill for user punkfloyd, who requested genfic or crackfic with Albert Bouchard and any others of his bandmates

Eric Bloom heard a swoosh -an actual swoosh -through the air as Albert Bouchard went jetting past him, sprinting through the outer hallway of the hotel they were staying in. A moment later, Joe Bouchard ran after, though any audible sign to how fast he was breaking through the air was overpowered by his panting and low growls of _"so help me, Albert..."_

As he ran by in one direction, Buck Dharma ran through in the opposite, passing Joe, then swooping around in a hairpin turn in the hall to follow after.

"You guys don't ever stop, do you?"

Eric had taken his position along a railing surrounding an overlook to the hotel lobby two floors down. The city they were staying in and performing for two nights in a row had fancier hotel interior. 

This one, despite its intricate build, had some run-down features and wasn't unreasonably priced, but they would be spending a couple of nights in the van following their stay for sure.

Around the overlook was a wide, circular platform of open common space. Hallways extended from it going toward the rooms. The elevator bay on one end of the platform only had one functioning elevator of the three present, and two staircases with rough and faded wooden posts started on either side with lots of bends around the outside of the overlook, twisting together in a network. They eventually came together at the bottom with a small spiral of six steps, and two straight-up sections that lined up uniformly on opposite sides of the overlook.

Whether it was the result of too much time sitting in the van -they'd taken a back state road that ended up having sections of dirt and gravel and took far too long to get through, or too much time in close quarters with each other while on the road, and maybe the liberty of a hotel that had open hall-space to run through without disturbing every room, Albert and Joe had been tearing through the hallways and stair network from less than ten minutes upon arriving to their rooms.

It started out with Joe chasing Albert. This was far from the first time the Bouchard brothers had taken off chasing each other -whether from fighting or for fun -and they all knew it would be far from the last time. This particular one appeared more the result of a fight by Joe's appearance. But Albert was laughing and seemed to be having the time of his life as he ran. 

Then Buck joined in for fun not long after it started, and pure chaos resulted.

Now Joe chased Albert, and Buck chased Joe.

Nobody was sure what started it, nor would they ask. Eric had given up trying to stop it -he knew it wouldn't work -and was just sitting at the top out of the way, waiting for them to run themselves down. All he planned to do was jump in if things got too far out of hand. And so far they hadn't; they'd had the sense to only stay on the stairs if they went down to the lobby and not run around down their. They ran up and down the steps, and around the platforms on the second floor, and the third which Eric watched from.

He doubted Buck would push it too far, and knew from the hundred other Bouchard brother chase-downs that Joe wouldn't hold out much longer in the battle. Still, he knew better than to trust that trouble wasn't around the corner -even if it came down to just Albert and Buck running around for fun.

Albert made a quick loop around the second floor now, taunting Joe as if preparing to go down one stairwell, and just as Joe changed his direction to get to it, he darted around to the other stairwell and took off by it.

"Alright, you little pipsqueak," Joe huffed, finally giving up. The one thing he could taunt his older brother for even when he couldn't win was how he was smaller. "You have this one, but this isn't over. You're going to have to come in our room tonight anyway!"

_"Twelve-seven-seven!"_ taunted Albert, copying his younger brother's lyrics right before he slung his leg over the rail and slid down to the bottom landing, and looked contemplatively at the bottom set that curled in a spiral to the lobby.

"Ah-ah!" Buck piped up as he ran past on the other set of steps, sensing disaster should it continue. "No, no, no-!"

"NO."

Eric's voice boomed over the stairwell network. The last thing they needed was a drummer with broken limbs in the middle of a tour. Or anytime, really.

"No, Albert," he repeated sternly, seeing that Albert faltered for a split second to look over his shoulder at him, before running down the last flight and picking up the mirroring spiral back up on the opposite side.

"Go to hell, Albert," Joe groaned, climbing back up to the third floor and storming down the hallway to their room.

"What did you do to him?" asked Buck, waiting on his side of the steps as Albert crossed at the bottom to the other section.

Albert grinned innocently as he walked up the spiral. "Who, me?"

Then his expression changed to an evil one, and Buck turned around and hauled up the steps as Albert began chasing him.

Just then, a different sound echoed down the hallway which Joe had disappeared to -another running pattern with the slower foot strike rhythm of longer legs.

Allen Lanier shot past, and with a surprisingly elegant stride for himself, went tearing down the stairs two at a time, right down toward Albert, who yelped, switched sides of the stairwell again, and ran off down a side hallway on the second floor to hide.

"Albert!" Buck hissed. "Not that loud by the lobby!"

With a smirk, Allen turned around with his head held high, satisfied with the reaction he got.

Eric peeped over his sunglasses in surprise as Allen came back up the steps.

"Allen, you are full of it today!"

"Not really," said Allen, plopping down on the step next to Eric and sniffing lightly with an upturned nose.

Suspicion set in as Albert re-emerged from the hallway and began running around too innocently with Buck again.

"Whyyyy...?" Eric drew out as his eyebrows crept down lower and lower on his sunglasses. "What do you know that Buck and I don't?"

"You know how we hit that gravel road and it got all kicked up in the back window of the van, and how you were complaining that he should have covered his drums because it got all up in them? Before Joe and I repeated it when he complained?"

"Yeah?" Eric's eyebrows crept back up, now with a hint of pain.

"Well, when Joe and I got to our rooms and opened out suitcases up, there was a whole bunch of gravel poured in, and it's not hard to guess why," said Allen, matter-of-factly. "It might be wise for you to go check your luggage too."

It was that moment that Albert dashed past them on the platform to switch sides of the stairs again. He flashed them a shit-eating grin right before he began another descent.

"That's it," Eric hollered, springing to his feet and taking off down the stairs, not caring if it got them in hot water with the hotel staff. "You're going down, and you're staying there this time!"


End file.
